


lost boys ; byler

by stanleyuris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyuris/pseuds/stanleyuris





	lost boys ; byler

mike was an observant boy, he noticed things. he noticed how the girl that sat up the back in his english class never paid attention and was always drawing, he'd noticed also that her drawings were very good so he didn't blame her. he'd noticed that the boy who sits in front of him never spoke, ever. his name was will - will byers. he and mike had gone to the same elementary, middle school, and now high school, (even though they were just in their first year of high school). but mike had never seen him talking to anyone. he didn't tell anybody this but he actually thought he was quite cute. he didn't tell anyone because it was america in the 1980's and he knew what people thought of boys who like boys and girls who like girls.

mike was currently wandering along the corridor to his last class of the day, which happened to be biology. he liked biology, he and his two friends dustin and lucas were nerds so of course they like science. will was in biology with them, he just sat a few seats away from mike but again, he didn't speak. "okay, so today i'm going to put you in pairs, if you don't like your that's your problem. okay, so, mike wheeler you go with will byers over there." mike's head shot up. finally, a chance to speak to will and see what he's all about. he moved over and sat beside will. "so," mike spoke up, "do you like biology, will?" he looked at him softly, he was wearing a turtle neck and a sweater and mike just thought he looked so pretty. he didn't respond verbally but he nodded, so at least mike knew that they had one thing in common. for this group thing they had to do, it involved studying, mike suggested they could study at his house seeing he had the basement and all, dustin, lucas and will all agreed to that. "okay so i mean we could just go to my house after this as it is the last class?" will responded, "that would be okay, yeah." his voice was quiet but not too quiet, it was soft. mike smiled, "okay good!"

the bell to end the day had gone, and now mike and will were walking to mikes house. "how come you never talk? i'm sorry if it's personal i've just been in your classes foreverand today was the first time i've heard you talk."

will smiled, "i don't talk to people because i don't like people. simple as that i guess."

"but you spoke to me, and i'm a person?" mike was very confused at this point. will said he didn't like people so didn't talk to people, but mike is a person and he's now spoke to him twice.

"you're different though. i can tell," will slightly whispered as he spoke, that was another thing mike had noticed.


End file.
